In Water I will Scribe
by radcliffe-dreams
Summary: Grayness painted my vision. Somehow life without him is bleary. Those were the words that Fuuko had to compose.series of one-shots.
1. Into The Night

Standard Disclaimer applied.

A lot things come and go in our life. But through writing, we usually find ourselves expressing our thoughts, memories, feelings that our devious lips cannot utter. I dedicate this fic to my fellow friendly writers who bolstered up my life through supporting my fics (and you know who you are) and as well as those who heart 'tofuu' forever.

* * *

Fuuko propped her elbows on the study desk. She turned her gaze on the window. Outside, the dark blue sky was illuminated with the moon's golden glow while specks of stars glittered like diamonds. Owls hooted while crickets chirped. She messily scratched her violet tresses.

"Oooh...I'm going to be so dead by tomorrow!" Fuuko muttered darkly.

Lying atop at her wooden desk was parchment-like stationery. A couple of lines were filled with romanized letters. By next day, Fuuko knew that she _must_ submit their class homework for English Literature. That piece of homework would be to write a _poem_. In English, of course.

Another school year has started for Fuuko. She was at her sophomore year, taking up Biology in the prestigious Tokyo University. She was having a hard time studying alright, but she was up to the challenge of what college life has to offer. Her never-say-die spirit would be her weapon.

She casually glanced at her waste basket; it was already half-filled with crumpled papers. Her black pen seemed to wait for her. They were supposed to write a poem about love because they had just finished discussing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet for their lesson. Fuuko took her stationery, holding it against the desk lamp.

Sighing, she said, "This…probably will do!"

_I'm not exactly the world's greatest poet, so our professor can't complain with this!_ No matter how hard she tries, words couldn't seem to pour in. There were no rhyming words, no style or whatever. Just a blank verse would do. Fuuko pouted her lips. On her paper were the words scribed:

_Shades of Fall_

_As I met Love on the crossroad_

_He gave me colors in a box_

_"These are the colors of your love," he said_

_Spectrum of tints, crayons of my life_

_My hands trembled as I opened it_

_First shade from the box was blue_

_And I remember all too well_

_The melancholia creeping in my soul_

_Sitting alone in those azure sparkling zenith_

_I'm keeping my fingers crossed_

_Hoping that blue could heal my misery_

_Of pointless waiting and countless weeping_

_Believing that someday he'll wake up beside me_

_Gray freed itself, eager to escape_

_But the turmoil in my heart remained unset_

_He had me frozen like steel_

_He had me broken like crystal glass_

_Grayness painted my vision_

_Somehow, life without him is dreary_

_Like bleak clouds on a cloudy afternoon_

_Hopeless against the silver linings_

_Black sat motionless at the bottom_

_An inch it had never moved_

_I saw my own black pitch descend_

_Wish that some faded light would come_

_Chains kept my soul in the dark_

_Where pain and love bound me to stay_

_In his arms I can only find my repose_

_His lips will release me from shadows of sadness_

_Love chose those right hues for me_

_For my love was never red nor rainbow_

_Just blue, gray and black_

_Shades spilling on my canvas of existence_

Vivid images in sepia color entered her mind. Fuuko was fighting the tears to slide down her face. But then, something heavy pound and throbbed inside her head. Pain kept growing at its worst.

"Oh no…not again!" Fuuko groaned.

Without further interruptions, her lovely face smacked down at her desk. Fuuko had passed out.

* * *

Yay! This was my first try in composing a poem so I apologize if it's not that good. Just like Fuuko, I'm not the world's greatest poet.

I would love to hear/see any comments/reaction from you guys, so please _do_ leave a review, okay? Thanks!


	2. Bells

According to some song, time is something we can't rewind. We can afford to buy things we want or even life sometimes with money, you cannot buy time as it slips away and waits for no one. Even with all of earth's riches. **_

* * *

_**

**_Moments_**

_For months,_

_I've been working my courage_

_On ways how tell her how much she means to me_

_Through letters and poems_

_Hoping that it will reach her somehow_

_If she just realizes I'm on her side always_

_For weeks,_

_I've been wondering if I would still be alive_

_Once that she's gone_

_Taking her vanilla clouds with her_

_Her laughters already for somebody else's ears_

_Could I still hold on for her love?_

_For nights,_

_I've been praying that she'll look my way_

_Dreaming that together we'll hide_

_In her lair of fantasies_

_But morning shall come it's time to wake up_

_Would it hurt her to me love back?_

_For days,_

_I've been cherishing those private moments_

_Where she held my hand during blustery days_

_Images of her captivating smile lingers_

_A painful tug in my heart_

_I had to put away my shattered memories_

_For hours,_

_She's been always on my mind_

_Like some practical joke popping unexpectedly_

_I'm close enough to embrace her_

_Yet she's a distance away from the paradise I live_

_Fire of hope slowly extinguishes inside me_

_For every minute_

_I'm gasping for air where oxygen is her breath_

_Leaving me mesmerized with those cerulean eyes_

_She's the spell I've surrendered myself for_

_An angel I'm eternally in love with_

_For every seconds,_

_My heart marches a different tune_

_Her name resonating both with my ears_

_I'll take the challenge of being blind_

_Grinning while hurting_

_These are the moments in my life_

_A time when love rushes in my veins…_

Tokiya folded back the letter neatly. He stuffed it in a thick, black book, then closing it. He meant to send to _her. _However, courage seem to leave his side whenever encounters with her came up. He laid the book on his table. After switching off the light, he rested his lean body on the comfortable bed. Soon, church bells were ringing loudly.

* * *

So, there was another poem for me! Hopefully guys, it was worth of your time reading it! Thanks for praising my last work! Sorry if I wasn't able to reply to all of your reviews. But I'm really thankful!! I'm still considering it if I should turn this into a full-blown fic.

I would love to see your reviews/opinions! Please do drop one!Arigatou!


	3. Full Blossom

Inbox: Which path are you going to take? The left one where there's nothing right? Or the right one where there's nothing left?

**.....**

Springtime has arrived.

As soon as Tokiya swung his office door, warm mellow drafts of spring blossom braced against his cold skin. Delicate, pink petals dancing and flitting mid-air came into view. He sighed. Such a beautiful sight that it almost broke his heart. His feet started to move.

_It was this time of the year that I have met her._

Though Tokiya preferred the season of winter as he was fascinated those lovely snowflakes falling from the sky, someone special came into his life to teach him the beauty of nature coming into life. He remembered how much vibrancy and vivacity she had tagged along to knock down the deep-seated melancholia in his soul. A smile tugged in his lips. Echoes of her melodious laughter resonated somewhere in his musings.

When he finally reached the park's lane of trees, he sat on one of its wooden benches. He took out a piece of paper in his coat pocket. It exposed a rather neat and loopy writing. It read:

**Road of Sakuras**

_Full bloom of spring_

_I heralded as breeze sweep in_

_A love I hoped to blossom_

_In road of sakuras we have walked_

_Golden rays ablazed_

_Those sturdy trunks have cherished_

_Laughters and tears lay real_

_In road of sakuras we have walked_

_Down the empty lane_

_Her ruby-stained lips I've kissed_

_Soft petals fancied to whirl_

_In road of sakuras we have walked_

_Fragrance wafted through_

_Inebriated soul is what I've kept_

_Smiling solace beneath shades_

_In road of sakuras we have walked_

_Humid air hung around_

_Unmistakable summer signs came_

_Grains of time I pray to ceased_

_In road of sakuras we have walked_

No matter how many times he had read the note, it brought him the strangest sensations. Sure, he could relate to the poet's feelings of light-heartedness mainly because they almost had an identical experience. Ironically, a stab of pain and sadness slightly marred those positive emotions. And he had a very good reason to.

Tokiya never meant to snoop around on one of his colleague's stuffs but unfortunately, something compelled him to do so. Just after a conference where most of his colleagues had stepped outside, there was a small, folded paper lying on the gleaming tiled-floor. As he unfolded it, he instantly recognized the owner's writing. But what intrigued the most was the poem written on it. He knew that this colleague of him had always been a compassionate person but it was bit of surprise to Tokiya that there was a Pablo Nerudo in him. It was a nice poem, he thought. Then, suddenly his azure orbs widened. At the bottom of the paper, although barely noticeable that it was there, a name was penned. It was the name of the wind goddess. Instead of returning the paper back to its proper owner, he decided to keep it.

Another shower of pink petals spiraled through the lanes.

* * *

Wow. I managed to update this fic of mine. I'm sorry if it's a bit quite late. For those kind people who had dropped their reviews for the last chapter, thank you very much!

Please do leave a review! It would mean a lot to me! Arigatou!


	4. Second Chance

Inbox: If love could only be infused thru IV, it will be the fluid of choice for majority of cardiac diseases. -f.r.

...

_Plop! Plop! Plop!_

Overcast cheerless, nimbus-ridden sky gradually released its threatening raindrops. It pelted somewhat mellower than a drizzle, which leaves somebody in this crowd feel nostalgic about their first dance in the rain. But for a certain someone who has just broken her heart, I believe, raining meant to add more drama in your less-than-colorful farewell when your whole world started to crumble.

Chilly breeze swept from time to time but to the lovely purple-haired lady sitting at the wooden bench at the train station, she didn't seem to mind at all. It occurred to her that nothing could be more wintry than the numbing pain settling on her soul. Tear tracks were evident, glittering on her pale cheeks. It was as though she was on gallows, suffocated and wounded.

_I'm supposed to strong and tough but why can't my tears just cease? _Fuuko thought. Another harsh wind blew. Her eyes wandered around the vicinity. A couple of trains pulled along but she never dared to step inside the whistling carriage. As if she's waiting for something or better, _someone, _to declare that there's no need for her to depart, to flee.

Fuuko's azure orbs landed on a hand-made bookmark lay forgotten on the bench. Perhaps, this belonged to the stranger beside her just a moment ago. She was not in the mood for anything and yet, her piquing interest gotten the best of her. Reaching for the bookmark, she began reading each line that was inscribed on it.

**_Second Chance_**

_**T**he biting cold, standing all alone  
my feet stuck beside an old street lamp  
solaced by its weak and unfeeling light  
Engulfed by anguish, fear and despair,  
my soul , broken once again_  
_Please stop making me feel special, I can never be with you again,  
We're worlds apart_

_I looked up at sullen sky, then the rain fell  
I closed my eyes and wished for it  
to wash away the sins that I've done  
and the feelings that I have for you,_

_But like the invincible rain,  
I can't entrap it in my hands and make it stay,  
I can't hold these emotions in, it's really hard  
Am I going to be trapped in this turmoil forever?_

_I opened up my eyes, then there you were,  
staring at me with the hazel eyes, that once arrested my life  
With tears that I saw for the first time,  
begging for me to stay_

_I fell in love once again,  
Without the tender words, with only the sound of the rain,  
Shivering and wet, I hugged you tightly,  
Then you kissed me, sealed by love, and the promise of forever._

_-v.b._

The wind child found herself silently weeping. Her tears were gushing, rolling uncontrollably on her face. She was already shivering from cold. Steady downpour of the rain began to form thin silver mist. Fuuko clearly remembered the reason why she was here at the train station. Strangely enough, there was an unnatural liking to laugh on her self-sympathy. Sardonic smile formed in her pink pout.

_Fuuko swiftly ascended to her room upstairs, heavy footsteps echoed around the house. She banged the door to her room, launching herself directly to her cabinet. She snatched most of her clothes, stuffed her other belongings in a couple of knapsacks._

_High color of rose inflamed her cheeks as she descended into the first landing. She heard his voice, alarmed. _

"_What do you think you're doing, Fuuko?" he demanded._

"_I need a space where I couldn't inhale your perfume!" she retorted._

_Surprise lingered on his eyes. "Put your things back, I mean it."_

"_No, I'm not going to put it back. I'm leaving and that's final," she wanted to scream at him, however, her shaking voice betrayed her._

"_Why do we have to be like this?" Anguish and bitterness laced his voice. Tears partially clouded her blue orbs._

"_I'm reflecting on that idea too, for Kami's sake!"_

_Seconds of silence gnawed their thoughts. Who wouldn't get exhausted, if not weary, of their countless hollerfest and misunderstandings? They were blissfully happy at first, an unlikely couple struggling to overcome trivial obstacles in a relationship. However, frayed edges became more visible as soon as sheaves of calendar tore away._

"_You should warn me from beginning that you'll say goodbye, so that I may have at least prepared my heart from the pain."_

"_Then you should have told me that in by no means, I'll ever have your heart, Mi-chan," Fuuko said in almost croaked voice._

_Facing away from him with her knapsacks tightly gripped in her hands, she marched towards the door. Once outside, pearly drops freely braced her cheekbones. Had Fuuko managed to take one last glance behind her, she would have seen how his tears slowly accentuated his marine orbs._

Withstanding the coldness was a forgivable bravery. But to weep, to conceal your agony in the middle of the rain was another thing. Is it tenacity or is it plain stupidity?

Suddenly, raindrops before the wind child disappeared. Fuuko lifted her face; a mixture of happiness and shock roused her.

"I should have known that this was a rather an untimely rain," said a familiar male voice. "You see, there's an imperfect yet lovely angel weeping like there's no tomorrow."

"Raiha," she whispered. Her best friend was here. Fuuko immediately stood up, while her handsome rescuer took his one arm to enclose her in an embrace. He planted a light kiss on her rain-flecked forehead.

Fuuko was relieved that she was now safe and unharmed. Someday, the ensui-wielder would understand why she left and may never come back. She has to face the consequences of her lie. Kami knows that despite their constant bickerings and squabbles, their benevolence and love for each other runs deeper everyday.

She has chosen to break his heart today rather than tomorrow, where she believed that her absence would make his heart harder to convalesce. Tomorrow will never be the same for the both of them. Second chances were highly unlikely to happen.

* * *

Gosh, finally I was able to upload and update this tiny fic of mine. I forgot to tell that I totally missed hanging out with these great crowd!!! Miss you ol guys!

Btw, the poem's not mine, it was my friend's, because unluckily I ran out of ideas and I happened to stumble upon his sketchbook with his doodles. Yeah, it's a HE. And his skill was several levels higher than mine, so you don't have to mention it. *depressed mode* I have to give him the credit.

Another thing was that, I decided to turn this fic into a series of loosely-related one-shots. I'll leave it your imagination where that plot intersects with another one.

Violent reactions? Fabulous suggestions? Feel free to vent it via your reviews. It would be always welcome!!n_n


End file.
